


you know you like it [but it drives you insane]

by lameassthiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameassthiam/pseuds/lameassthiam
Summary: a soulmate AU consisting of Liam being super dense and Theo being a Fall Out Boy obsessed little shit





	you know you like it [but it drives you insane]

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was just a lil something i whipped up (who am i kidding this took me a week) i'm obsessed with soulmate AUs so i hope this one is good!!!! i apologize if it's confusing!

Soulmates. We’ve all heard the stories of the one person in the world who is made for you and you are made for them. It’s destined, written in the stars no matter how cheesy that sounds. Liam didn’t have any major opposition to soulmates, he liked knowing there was someone for him out there who would essentially be perfect for him. Except, the connection _between_ soulmates was something Liam could do without.  In short, soulmates worked in such a way that **Person A** heard the songs that **_Person B_ ** listened to, like they were stuck in one’s head,  and whatever **Person A** wrote on themselves, showed up on **_Person B_ ** ’s skin. The music was at a soft volume, rolling in and out of his conscious mind as the day wore on, _exactly_ like having a song stuck in your head. The arrangement would have been find if Liam’s soulmate would _ease up_ on the fucking Fall Out Boy. Considering Liam _always_ had some random song that he’d never heard (except for his emo phase) stuck in his head, he liked to think he got the shit end of the stick.  

According to the laws of soulmates, or whatever you wanted to call them, 99.8% of humans meet their soulmate at 16. So it made sense that when he started dating Hayden, he thought that she had the highest probability of being his soulmate. He kept thinking that maybe there was some loophole because he’d known her when he was younger but didn’t really _know_ her until 16. When he was still hearing music in the back of his mind despite sitting in the same room as Hayden who was _not_ listening to music, he knew. It didn’t bother him too much, he had other things to worry about and things with him and Hayden always seemed _rushed._ Rushed and pressured. That wasn’t how Liam wanted his story to go.

Aside from the age-16 rule, pretty much everything else was at the will of the people.  Like the connection gets established at varying times for everyone. Liam’s had been started when he was eight and was constantly plagued by the sounds of Yellowcard and Good Charlotte. After a long talk with his parents, Liam returned the torture by writing on his hands, arms, basically everywhere with Sharpie. Sometimes, it was manageable because there was at least some variation (i.e. his soulmate’s serious blackbear addiction) but ever since Fall Out Boy’s new album, M A N I A, had come out, Liam had been on the brink of going apeshit.

Currently, as Liam sat in history, a class he usually loved, he was dreaming of strangling the person that invented soulmates with their own intestines. Liam internally screamed, Sunshine Riptide by Fall Out Boy running through his head and a sharpie at the ready. In his god awful handwriting, Liam scrawled **_STOP LISTENING TO FALL OUT BOY BEFORE MY BRAIN EXPLODES BEFORE WE EVEN MEET_ ** across the expanse of his wrist. Liam was thankful that his soulmate didn’t have the same ability as he did, for he knew his soulmate’s response probably wouldn’t be too kind. His gratitude toward the universe dropped off a cliff when there was an abrupt change in the music and all he could hear was the alarmingly loud sounds of Ce Lo Green’s F**k You in his mind.

After seven years of their back and forth of writing on extremities and sharing songs, Liam had gathered that his soulmate had the weirdest music taste ever. The daily playlist included everything from obscure blackbear songs (he didn’t mind those, sometimes) to the occasional Fleetwood Mac jam (those he was vehemently opposed to). Liam’s soulmate was probably one of those kids who never grew out of their emo phase, as demonstrated by the obsessive Fall Out Boy listening. His soulmate’s favorite song was Dammit by Blink-182, on rainy days they listened to Amy Winehouse, they were recently getting into Arcade Fire, and Liam was frequently awoken at 3 a.m. to the faint sounds of All Time Low.

He thought his soulmate was a pretty cool person, I mean they put up with Liam constantly jotting random things down on his arm so they had to learn to roll with the punches. He wanted to know who was on the other side of the music, but he didn't have any clues as to where to find them. Liam had debated writing ** _Where are you from?_** but dismissed the thought after he’d realized that maybe his soulmate was from middle of nowhere North Dakota and wouldn’t be able to reply with a song tailored to the city.

Another thing was the lack of knowing the gender of his soulmate. Up until a few months ago, Liam had always thought they were a girl, but then he had his first gay crisis and started to rethink that belief.

It had all began with thinking _other-than-friendly_ thoughts about a certain very special chimera His thoughts about Theo had taken a big shift toward the _please fuck me_ realm ever since Liam had forced the older boy to live with him after the war against the hunters. Theo had re-enrolled in school after the war, easily sliding back on track as a senior. The more time he spent with the sarcastic and occasionally (read: all the time) unfriendly asshole, the more Liam realized that Theo was not the person he thought he was. Theo read a _ton_ of books and didn’t care which genre they were. The second fact was showcased to Liam when he’d come home after lacrosse one day and found Theo passed out on the couch, Fifty Shades Of Grey discarded on the floor next to him. Theo was also a science expert, particularly in biology, which was one of the many added benefits of having the older guy living in his house. He would help Liam study, but not without a lot of grumbling and several jokes about the quickest way to kill someone, biologically speaking. (It was a well sharpened guillotine, in Theo’s opinion, in case you were wondering.) With the distraction of Theo, Liam hadn’t been thinking all too much about his soulmate… until the emo outbreak.

The sound of the bell ringing snapped Liam out of his mental torture and he swore he was out of that classroom before the bell stopped ringing. In the hallway, Liam found Mason, Corey, and Nolan waiting for him outside of the classroom.

“I’m going to slit my soulmate’s throat using their own sharpened bone,” Liam seethed, falling into step with his friends on their way to the cafeteria. Never before had he been this happy for it to be lunchtime.

“Calm down, _Theo,_ ” Mason joked, giving his best friend a shove to the shoulder. Liam glared in response, eliciting laughter from Corey and Nolan.

“It isn’t funny!” Liam whined, mimicking the sound of a bitching toddler.  “Just because you guys have it all figured out doesn’t mean you get a free pass to laugh at me.”  Corey and Mason were soulmates (surprise, surprise), and that simultaneously comforted Liam and pissed him off. Nolan had yet to see any writing or hear any songs which seemingly didn’t upset him.

“You’re right, you’re right. We’re sorry,” Corey said, apologizing on behalf of his boyfriend and Nolan. “What’s going on this time? Is it more dad rock?” Liam groaned, remembering the time he had been subject to the torture of hearing America _all day long_.

“No, it’s Fall Out Boy and I’m having some serious flashbacks to my eighth grade emo phase,” Liam explained, raking a hand through his recently cut hair. “Life is _not_ good.” The conversation switched over to another random topic, providing Liam with something to take his mind off of the Fall Out Boy. They finally got to the cafeteria, made their way through the food line, and dropped down in seats with tired groans. Thankfully, sometime between the food line and sitting down, the music stopped in his mind and he was just left with the increasingly loud cafeteria sounds. It wasn’t long before Theo graced them with his presence, taking the seat next to Liam, his own food tray clattering down on the table and threatening to spill his yogurt everywhere.

As Theo took his earbuds out of his ear and went to put his phone away, Liam thought he caught a glimpse of the bright purple album cover that belonged to the Fall Out Boy album his soulmate was (obsessively) listening to. It was probably just wishful thinking though. Ever since living together, Liam had found out that Theo listened to a _lot_ of music, presumably using it as a coping mechanism. Liam _had_ asked Theo over the weekend if he liked Fall Out Boy, but Theo had replied with an evasive “depends.” According to his heartbeat, he wasn’t lying. Regardless, there was really only a _deadass_ 3% chance Theo could be the person meant to be his better half. The hopeful and not yet corrupted side of Liam hoped he was. Except hoping for a certain person to be your soulmate was dangerous territory. Although, everything in Liam’s life felt like dangerous territory ever since he was bitten so was it really that bad of a thought? Additionally, there wasn’t any further evidence supporting the case, considering Theo was always talking about Post Malone or Beck and never about the songs stuck in Liam’s head. Also, Theo favored long sleeve shirts and hoodies, resulting in no true way to verify if Liam’s arm doodles popped up on his crush’s arm. Well, aside from cornering him in the hallway at home when he’s leaving the bathroom and forcing him to drop his towel. Not that Liam would mind, but that wasn’t the best way to reveal your crush and certainly the most awkward way to lose a friend.

Sometime in being drowned by his thoughts, his soulmate had started listening to music again, right back on the M A N I A bandwagon, much to Liam’s dismay.

“ _Hellooo,_ earth to Liam,” Theo snapped his fingers in front of Liam’s face. His glazed over vision focused on Theo who was looking at him with his right eyebrow raised.

“Sorry- spacey today. What’d I miss?” Liam turned to look back at the puppy pack, who were all looking at him expectantly. Liam didn't notice how Theo’s gaze had barely wavered from Liam since he sat down, besides when he'd put his left earbud back in and hit play on his music.

“Talking about the pack night we’re supposed to have tomorrow,” Mason stated, his eyes flicking between Liam and Theo with a smirk on his face. “Who's bringing what?”

“I’ll bring chips?” Nolan offered, tossing a ketchup covered french fry at Liam’s face and hitting the boy right on the cheek. Liam growled, albeit playful, as he plucked the fry from his face and threw it back at Nolan. The freckled boy squealed and dodged the incoming threat, the fry meeting it's demise on the cafeteria floor.

“I’ll get soda.” Corey tried to divert attention away from Liam and Nolan, clocking the way Theo's was white-knuckling the yogurt cup he held, yogurt spilling onto his hand.

“Clearly, I will be bringing nothing ‘cause it's at my house,” Liam said, crumpling up an unused napkin and tossing it in the general direction of Nolan’s face.

“Stop bullying me!” Nolan said, whining yet laughing at the same time. Before Liam could protest he wasn’t, Theo’s yogurt cup exploded over the table, the empty cup dropping to the plastic lunch tray below it. Theo looked shocked at his own act before he thrusted a wad of napkins from the end of the table towards the center, grabbed his backpack, and left. Liam glanced from his abandoned tray to where he could see Theo literally bodycheck a freshman on his way out of the cafeteria.

“I should go check on him, right?” Liam asked the table. Mason shrugged in time with Nolan while Corey nodded his head so fast, Liam thought it might snap his neck. Leaving his lunch behind, Liam shouldered his backpack and jogged out of the cafeteria, trying to catch Theo’s scent. It wasn’t hard to find, Theo always smelt like coffee and campfires with emotional undertones of annoyed. Liam let his wolf guide him through the school, trailing an invisible… trail. He wondered what in god’s name had gotten into Theo that had spurred the yogurt explosion. A part of him wanted it to be because he was flirting with Nolan, which he _had_ been doing. But it was purely to see if Theo would react, or if his chemosignals and heartbeat would reveal anything. Was this the reaction Liam had been craving? Or was Theo just exceptionally moody today?

As he walked through the high school, the back of his mind was consumed with an entirely different sound than the continuous Fall Out Boy that he was _just_ getting used to freezing out. Liam stopped short in the science wing, closing his eyes and trying to place the song. After a few more seconds of trying to conjure a clear auditory representation of the song, he realized it was Lust For Life by Lana Del Rey  & The Weekend. He’d heard it recently, too, before this whole FOB debacle… on Friday of last week maybe? Liam had been going somewhere, to the preserve, and he had been in the car with… someone. Someone who had been singing this song obnoxiously loud, yet the sound of their voice wasn’t obnoxious at all. Those words, the belting of “ _take off, take off, take off all your clothes_ ” had been doing something to him, he had been incredibly turned on and there was only one person who ever did that to him lately.

Theo.

Theo fucking loved this song so what were the chances that his soulmate was listening to it right now? Frantically, Liam dropped to his knees in the middle of the hallway and opened his backpack in search for a sharpie or a pen, anything that he could write on himself with. His shaking hands nearly tore the zipper off his pencil case to grab a sharpie. **_Theo?_ ** Liam scrawled across the top of his hand, capping the sharpie after with bated breath. He waited for his soulmate to respond with some type of indication that they were either Theo or not. In the meantime, he packed his pencil case away and zipped his backpack up again. After a few more moments of waiting, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and opted to text Theo instead of going to look for him and risking getting punched. Better to be safe than sorry.

**_Liam: You okay?_ **

**_Theo: my hand smells like fucking strawberry yogurt._ **

**_Liam: So you’re not okay?_ **

Then, mid song, the soundtrack of Liam’s brain switched to a new song. With a groan, Liam tipped his head back in annoyance, immediately recognizing the song. Nickelback’s How You Remind Me. Copious amounts of hatred for his soulmate flooded his very being as he thought about how much he hated this song. Well, him and every person who has ever been forced to listen to it before.

So Liam pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled his eyes, picking up his backpack and venturing further into the science wing. He had Bio next period anyway and since Theo hadn’t responded to his text, maybe he’d chance getting punched just to figure out what was wrong with Theo. He checked each classroom as he walked down the hallway, finding Theo in one of the labs, both of his earbuds in and his body hunched over a textbook. Liam stepped through the doorway of the lab and approached Theo slowly. However, it didn’t matter how slow or fast Liam moved, Theo whipped his head around the second Liam stepped foot in the room. Guess his smell was strong?

“Hey,” Liam said when Theo pulled out one of his earbuds.

“Sup?” Theo asked, complete with a fuckboy nod and a slight raise of his eyebrows. In the time Theo had been living with Liam and his family, Liam had realized he needed to figure out a way to read Theo. It was a grueling task considering Theo literally only showed like three emotions. But he tried his hardest to pay attention to when Theo would flinch, what apparent mood was associated with which words, what made his pupils dilate. So Liam knew that when Theo said “sup” and followed it by trademark fuckboy actions, it meant he was feeling threatened. Apparently, Theo thought that acting like a douche would make him invincible.

“How’s the yogurt scent?” Liam made a mental note to literally never speak again.

“Fruity,” Theo said, his tone completely monotonous and his expression stoic. Regardless of the mood he (wasn’t) putting out, he closed the textbook and pushed it to the side.

“So, uh, what happened at lunch?” Liam didn’t know what to do with himself. His arms hung at his sides and his body felt entirely too set in stone.

“Oh, I forgot I have a physics text next period,” Theo nonchalantly pointed to the textbook he had pushed away and gave Liam a tight smile. Nothing about it was a smile, though. Nothing about it was the real smile that Liam knew, the smile that made Theo’s eyes seem alive and his entire face soften, resulting in him looking younger. Liam loved those smiles, he always felt his heart crawling up his throat when he looked at Theo and happened to catch sight of that _damn_ grin.

“I want to say you’re lying, but I know Mrs. Finch and she doesn’t let up on the tests,” Liam joked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. It was then that Liam noticed the distinct change in songs to a song he _really_ wasn’t expecting. Big Daddy by Nicki Minaj crept through his mind, coming into his conscious mind as the beat grew. He visibly cringed, not sure how he was supposed to carry a conversation with Theo with this shit in his mind. Sure, Liam was used to the raunchy songs but they _never_ happened when he was around Theo.

“No, no she does _not_ ,” Theo responded, standing up from the lab table abruptly. His voice sounded strained as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed the textbook, facing Liam with a pained grin.

“You’re being weird,” Liam announced, turning toward the exit. “I’m going to go. Call me when you aren’t acting… like this.” Liam walked out of the lab, making a left down the hallway. Theo’s footsteps sounded behind him, as did the chimera’s scoff.

“Well, when you put it as _romantically_ as that,” Theo called after him and Liam wondered _why the fuck_ he had a crush on this asshat.

* * *

 

Later that night, Liam sat at his desk, working on homework for English. One of the perks of having a music addicted soulmate was that he never really had to use his own phone to listen to music. Well, with the exception of the three months his soulmate had been radio silent. He always wondered about that, even though it had been over half a year since the (not so terrible) torture had started again. He could still remember the fear he felt when it had been a week after the pack had dealt with Dread Doctors and Theo had been sentenced to hell, but he hadn’t heard a damn song. It freaked him out because even though he knew it wasn’t Hayden, he still wanted everything in his life to be balanced for once. Liam had started to let it slip his mind as things with Hayden had finally flowed _normally_ and he felt _normal_. Then after the whole Wild Hunt situation had been settled, the music started again and even though Hayden had left him, at least his soulmate wasn’t dead.

So as he tried to answer questions about Macbeth and not go as crazy as Lady Macbeth herself, he calmed himself by focusing on the music. His soulmate always listened to the perfect music for completing homework at the right time of day and Liam marveled at the convenience of it. And thank fuck they had dropped the Fall Out Boy.

Bored with his worksheet, Liam grabbed a pen and started writing on his thigh, happy he was just in boxers and a hoodie. At least if he wrote a paragraph, nobody would see it.

 **_Today was really bizarre,_ ** Liam wrote. **_My friend Theo, who’s kinda like my housemate, was acting weird and I think I know why. I want to be right, except there’s a huge chance that I’m wrong. Theo’s kinda hard to read but I’ve been getting better at it. Today, after he just deadass left in the middle of lunch, he felt threatened. He starts acting like a proper douche when he’s threatened. I think it has something to do with self preservation and I mean, he’s made it this far. I just wish he’d be more open but he’s gone through a lot of shit so I get that he doesn’t feel comfortable all the time._ **

He stopped writing when he realized his entire left thigh was covered in smudgy purple ink letters. The song changed and Liam raced to place it, or find its significance. After several beats and a grimace, the lyrics _“tell me more, tell me more”_ rang through his brain and he raised his eyebrows in shock. Firstly because his soulmate was making him listen to Summer Nights from Grease, and although it was a literal masterpiece, he wasn’t in the mood. Secondarily, his soulmate actually wanted to hear him ramble about some guy? **_You’re sure?_ ** He wrote in the sliver of space between where the writing ceased and the hem of his boxers. Liam’s response and only confirmation was the I Like It by We The Kings, a song he was still iffy on despite the brief obsession his soulmate had had with it. Liam switched his pen out for one that had more ink, tried not to think about how his fated partner probably wasn’t wearing pants, and wrote **_okay._ **

* * *

 

Liam woke the next morning to Theo harshly shaking his shoulder and yelling at him to get the hell out of bed. Dazed and confused, Liam forced his eyes open and looked around to figure out why he was so cold. For starters, it looked like he had fallen asleep on top of his covers, wearing nothing but underwear. And the second thing was how Theo had opened his window. He pushed the basically naked and icebox bedroom issues to the back of his mind, taking a closer look at his body and seeing it decorated in colorful ink and messy words.

“Holy…” Liam blinked down at himself a few times, trying to read the words written on his skin through the fog of just waking up. Theo stood over him, oddly quiet as he watched Liam inspect himself.

“I- I’m not even going to ask. Just get dressed, we’re gonna be late if we don’t leave in the next fifteen minutes.” Theo told him, patting Liam’s shoulder awkwardly, an action that should have been accompanied by the words “pat pat” spoken by a robot.

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a sec,” Liam said as Theo walked out of his room. Pens littered his bed, along with sharpies, a notebook, and his phone. The notebook he recognized as his soulmate notebook, one he’d started keeping when the concept had started to apply to him. It held all of what he knew about his other half and it had most of the songs they liked too. His phone was almost out of battery so he plugged it in as he got up, but not before opening it to see his last search. It had been some lyrics to a song, one’s that corresponded to blackbear’s Control Freak. Huh, that must have something to do with what Liam had written.

While the young werewolf tugged on a pair of jeans, he tried to read some of the words written on his body. **_then he tells me some bullshit about only feeling one emotion at a time and I’m like, I’m feeling like I wanna murder you but like fuck the shit out of me later on, ya know? But, I don’t think I really recognized or had any feelings other than like sexual ones for him until he moved in._ **

Wherever he could reach on his arms was inscribed with more pen ink.

**_Yes, I’m an actual werewolf. Please stop punishing me with Meghan Trainor._ **

 

**_I know we’re supposed to be in love or some shit, but when we meet, I’m going to have to introduce you to Theo just so you can see the fucking Abercrombie model I live with_ **

 

**_Ever think about Area 51? REALLY?? ME TOO and smooth with the Usher response ;)_ **

 

**_I don’t think you’re really understanding how BREATHTAKING theo’s smile is_ **

 

**_Theo is snoring and I can hear it through the walls, supernatural hearing or not. That kid is a fucking freight train._ **

 

**_Ghost me. See if I care._ **

 

**_I do care please OH YOU’RE ASLEEP sorry goodnight_ **

 

And that wasn’t even with reading everything he’d written on his stomach. Liam shook his head at himself, confused with what had gotten into him that had made him tell his soulmate _everything_. He pondered the thought while packing his backpack and then walking downstairs to meet Theo in the kitchen. Judging by the way he moved through the kitchen with ease, Liam suspected the chimera had been up for quite some time and had probably already had coffee. Liam dropped his bag outside the kitchen door and stepped inside, eyes going to the clock on instinct.

“You’re an asshat,” Liam declared, slumping into one of the barstools at the island. “We have at least thirty minutes before we have to leave.” Theo was standing at the fridge, head stuck inside it, searching for something. Liam eyed him suspiciously, eyes dropping to Theo’s (sadly clothed) on display ass as he was bent over. He pulled his head out and slammed the maple syrup container down on the table before turning to Liam with a smile. And it was a real smile, a real trademark, makes-Liam-want-to-drop-to-his-knees type of smile.

“I wanted to make breakfast,” Theo said simply, sliding the syrup down the counter before moving to stand in front of the stove. Liam sniffed the air and wondered how he had missed the delicious combination of the smells of pancakes and bacon. He was probably too distracted by Theo’s ass. Again. When he thought about it harder, Liam could have sworn the syrup was always on the top shelf and there’d be no need to bend to get it. His eyes flew to his forearm which was covered by his shirt. He discreetly rolled it up while Theo was busy with the food, eyes skimming through the words trying to find what he was looking for. **_last Theo comment: that guy has the most perfect ass in the entire world. It drives me MAD._ **

“You hate breakfast,” Liam remembered, pushing his sleeve back down.

“Minor correction to my previous statement: I wanted to make _you_ breakfast,” Theo spoke with such ease, like it was something he said to Liam every day. From experience, Theo had never cooked for Liam _ever._ Theo rarely ever came within one foot of the stove unless Liam was cooking and Theo was stealing some of the food before it was served. The one time Liam had witnessed Theo in the kitchen, he’d barely managed to let out a “hi” that sounded more like a yelp before he rushed up the stairs and took a freezing cold shower. Something about Theo cooking, looking so _domestic_ made Liam die a little on the inside.

“If you eat quickly, we can stop for hot chocolate on the way to school,” Theo said, abruptly startling Liam out of his domestic thoughts of Theo, and there was a steaming plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. Theo passed him cutlery and Liam eyed him warily as he cut into the pancakes.

“You’re being weird again,” Liam stated before filling his mouth with pancakes.

“According to normal societal standards, you’re supposed to say thank you,” Theo quipped. Too shocked to come up with an equally snarky rebuttal, Liam grunted in response and shoved more pancakes into his mouth. Theo bustled around the kitchen while Liam ate; he washed the dishes, poured more coffee into a to-go mug, and even poured Liam a glass of orange juice. All while Liam scarfed down his food with the thoughts of getting a hot cocoa in his mind, Theo went off about plate tectonics.In the back of Liam’s mind, he could recall writing **_and when theo starts talking about scientific THEOries (sorry) i lose my shit._ **   _What the fuck is wrong with Theo?_ Liam sat still in confusion as Theo deadass cleared his plate away and then rushed him out the door, muttering about the promise of stopping at Beacon Hills Coffee. Liam followed Theo down the walkway of his house, noticing for the first time Theo was wearing a dark green henley and black skinny jeans. **_Kid looks MAD good in green_ ** , was written on the inside of Liam’s wrist. So did Theo read the writing on Liam before he’d woken him up? Why else would Theo be doing all of the weird little things Liam loved about him?

* * *

 

It got even more bizarre as the day wore on. First Theo walked him to his first period class, something he had only done once and Liam had literally cried about it to Mason afterwards. Theo had told him to have a good day, and that he’d see him at lunch. He’d even gone as far as giving Liam a one armed hug just as the bell rang. **_when theo does cute little things like walk me to class, i think i fall in love just a little it more,_ ** was scrawled across Liam’s abs.  At lunch Theo was even weirder.  He’d insisted upon paying for Liam’s lunch despite having paid for Liam’s hot cocoa in the morning. Then he’d asked if Liam needed any help studying for his Biology unit test, and well, Liam wasn’t going to say no to that. Somehow, Theo made even talking about cell division sexy. No matter how well Theo explained the process of Mitosis, Liam still retained zero information for he was too caught up in the way Theo’s eyes lit up when he spoke. Or maybe he was captivated by Theo’s lips which were damp from how Theo’s tongue kept brushing between them. It wasn’t fair. **_He helps me study sometimes and i think he gets more out of it than i do, but whatever, he can make ROCKS sound sexy,_ ** was written on Liam’s shoulder.  It was safe to say that by the end of the day, Liam was the very definition of _shooketh to the core._

“Mason, I am _dying_ ,” Liam whined later that day, dropping down next to Mason in their last class of the day. Mason laughed at him, rolling his eyes at the melodrama.

“What is it now? Soulmate still listening to Fall Out Boy?” His best friend teased, pulling his notebook out of his backpack.

“No,” Liam snorted. His eyes drifted away from Mason when movement near the door caught his eye. Theo strode into the one class they shared, Spanish, establishing a commanding presence over the room. He waved cheerily at Liam and Mason before taking his seat at the front of the class.

“It’s about Theo?” Mason prompted, his voice hushed, hoping Theo wouldn’t pick up on their conversation. Mason knew it didn’t matter, Theo probably would listen anyway.

“Of course it is!” Liam muttered, exasperated. Mason was the only person who he had told about his crush but because he told Mason, that meant there was a 100% chance Corey knew too. “He’s thicker than a bowl of oatmeal and I’m going _crazy._ And in addition, my soulmate is all radio silent today.”

“Okay, putting aside how you just compared your crush to the breakfast food of the elderly, do you think the soulmate shit has anything to do with the fact that you literally told them your entire life story?”  Mason wondered just as the bell rang and their teacher walked into the room, starting class. The conversation was dropped for the next five minutes while their Spanish teacher passed out and explained a worksheet before leaving them to work in pairs to finish it.

“I don’t know, I guess?” Liam shrugged helplessly, eyes on the back of Theo’s head. He was chatting with the girl who sat next to them, giving her the same smile he only used around Liam. Oh, that was _so_ not okay.

“Hear me out, okay?” Mason asked, jabbing his finger into Liam’s shoulder. He turned to look at his best friend, suppressing the jealousy floating around inside him. “It took you a pretty long time to tell me about you being a werewolf, right? Look how long it took you to tell someone you’ve barely met, versus me, your best friend from forever.”  
“So? I’ve had the connection since I was eight years old.”

“You’ve known me since the first day of kindergarten, Liam,” Mason said knowingly. He was clearly getting at something but Liam, as usual, wasn’t really following. “You look lost.”

“I _am_ lost,” Liam clarified. “What are you saying?”  
“You know how they say all the stuff about even though you’re someone's soulmate, doesn’t mean you trust them right away? That’s why there’s the sixteen years rule. You would have to implicitly trust them before telling them you’re a werewolf.”

“You have a point,” Liam said. “But the only person I met when I was sixteen that made even the slightest impact on my life, was Hayden. As we know, Hayden wasn’t my soulmate.” Mason smirked when Liam stopped talking and Liam raised his eyebrows.

“You’re correct…” Mason trailed off, smirk deepening. “Except she wasn’t the only one.”

“What do you…?” Liam followed his best friend’s gaze which was fixed on someone in the front of the room. In a burst of memory that nearly blindsided him, Liam flashed back to being in the woods with Stiles, this time last year. Someone drops down in front of them and Liam is startled before he realizes who it is and he becomes defensive, protective over Stiles. He growls and his action is followed by the intruder throwing his arms up in defeat, speaking the words, _“why do I get the feeling this kid is tougher than he looks?”_

What? That didn’t make sense, not at freaking all. Theo was his soulmate? Theo Raeken his crush, friend, housemate, former enemy, daily frenemy? It would have been totally shocking had Liam not been wishing for the past month for Theo to be his soulmate. Maybe he’d wished it because he always knew, deep down. If he thought about it, he could recall times he’d been in the car with Theo, trying to wrap his brain around the weird overlapping of the same song sound he heard in his head. The three month silence made sense now, Theo had been in hell. And Theo’s tendency to always wear long sleeves made sense. How long had Theo known? Long enough to always wear long sleeves? Had he figured it out before or after he’d been in hell? Had he just figured it out last night when Liam wouldn’t shut up about Theo… _to_ Theo? God, that was fucking embarrassing.  

What if he was wrong though? What if Mason’s theory was wrong and things weren’t as simple as that?

Abruptly, Liam stood up from his seat and marched to the front of the classroom. He picked up Theo’s arm, ignoring the stunned look he was giving him and his teacher instructing him “not to manhandle Mr. Raeken.” Liam slid the sleeve of Theo’s green shirt up to reveal the same writings that were on his own arm. Arm still in his hand, he yanked on it and physically dragged Theo from the classroom. As the door closed behind them, Liam could still hear Mason laughing and muttering about how he was going to be 20$ richer. They stood opposite each other in the empty hallway, Liam not knowing what to do, or even what he wanted to say. After staring at each other for a tense thirty seconds, he spoke.

“How long have you known?” Liam asked, somewhat breathlessly. He let go of Theo’s arm and watched as the older boy surprisingly rolled up both of his shirt sleeves and crossed his arms over his chest. _He’s getting defensive!_ Liam’s mind screamed at him and he scrambled to correct it.

“I’m not mad, I’m not! Don’t give me that look. I just want to know how long you’ve known,” Liam explained. Tentatively, he took a step toward Theo and pried the chimera’s arms from his body, taking his hands in his own. Theo closed his eyes and bit his lip, seemingly trying to resist the touch but struggling to accept it.

“Since after the ghost riders,” Theo admitted, eyes flying open. Liam tried not to be distracted by the sparkle in the gorgeous green eyes presented to him. “I woke up one morning and written on my hand was **_earth science test next thurs- maybe text theo for help?_ ** And I kind of just… knew. Plus, I don’t know anyone who hates Fleetwood Mac as much as you.” They had a good laugh over that and Liam tried to remember if he ever _had_ texted Theo about his earth science test. He concluded that he did when he could picture meeting Theo at the diner and paying for his french fries in exchange for tutoring. It had been the last time he’d seen Theo before he’d disappeared before showing up three months later.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Liam asked.

“If I remember correctly, you had a girlfriend and you hated me,” Theo pointed out, a light smile making its way onto his face. He seemed to stop resisting Liam’s hold on his hands, the visible agitation fading away to a more relaxed version of Theo.

“Not then,” Liam blushed. “Recently, I mean. You’ve been living with us for a month, we talk every day, I don’t have a girlfriend, I certainly _don’t_ hate you. That is, if you promise to never listen to that much Fall Out Boy ever again.” Theo laughed, his expression resting in a happy one at the mention of the torture, a grin taking up the bottom half of his face. Theo stepped closer, closing the gap between them and dropping Liam’s hands. Instead, he placed his hands on Liam’s waist and Liam took the cue to wrap his arms around Theo’s neck.

“Document your life story all over your body again and Fall Out Boy will be the only thing I listen to for the rest of our life,” Theo whispered, his lips impossibly close to Liam’s and all Liam could hear was “our life.” And so Liam pressed his lips to Theo’s soft yet chapped lips and let himself take the first step into _their_ life. In all of the daydreams, regular dreams, wet dreams, he’d always imagined Theo as a rough kisser, someone who was passionate yet forceful. Liam was severely wrong. Everything about this kiss was soft; from Theo’s lips to his tongue to the way he gripped Liam’s hips. He tasted like the Starbucks coffee drink he’d had after lunch, but it was perfect. Fitting.

“Our life?” Liam asked when they pulled apart as if the kiss hadn’t been a major indicator. Theo blushed, remembering what he’d said and how easily the claim had slipped from his lips. He leaned in and kissed Liam again, this time it was short and sweet.

“Yeah, our life.”

"I'm setting one rule," Liam said and Theo raised his eyebrows. "No Fall Out Boy." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it as much as i liked writing it!!


End file.
